


No Importa la Distancia, Junto a Ti Estaré

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Alguien tiene que morir (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: Wow okay. Llevo 28 años hablando el idioma como segunda lengua y nunca había escrito un fic jaja. Esta serie es hablada en español asi que pensé escribir en español.Mi roomie tiene la culpa de que haya escrito esto a las 3 am. No sé si alguien lo  vaya a leer pero aquí está anyway.
Relationships: Alonso Aldama/Gabino Falcón
Kudos: 10





	No Importa la Distancia, Junto a Ti Estaré

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. Llevo 28 años hablando el idioma como segunda lengua y nunca había escrito un fic jaja. Esta serie es hablada en español asi que pensé escribir en español. 
> 
> Mi roomie tiene la culpa de que haya escrito esto a las 3 am. No sé si alguien lo vaya a leer pero aquí está anyway.

Alonso ya no puede, siente que se ahoga cada vez que abre los ojos. La verdad tira de sus cadenas y a veces le cuesta más acallarla y eso va a terminar por volverle loco. 

Sobretodo ahora que Gabino regresó. 10 años sin verle y sus sentimientos no han cambiado en nada. 

Sólo Dios es testigo de los celos que ardieron por sus venas cuando lo vio abrazando al mexicano ese. 

Asî que pensó que si les metía una asustada, desahogando todo lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, podría volver a tenerlo todo bajo control. Pero todo valió un carajo. 

Este país es un puto infierno donde tienes que sacrificar cosas, a veces a ti mismo, para poder sobrevivir. Alonso ya no puede, nunca ha sido muy valiente de todos modos. 

Si lo fuera ya habría besado a Gabino o se habría pegado un tiro. Ja. No, en lugar de eso le está llevando el arma a Gabino para que sea él quien se pegue el tiro. Aunque en el fondo sabe que no va a hacerlo. Él sí es valiente. 

A la tristeza, a los celos y al enfado se añaden el asco y la culpa cuando Gabino le dice que Lázaro es solamente su amigo. 

Qué han hecho,por Dios. Él y su familia le han arruinado la vida a un inocente. Si tan sólose pudiera volver en el tiempo...

La verdad le está asfixiando. Esta verdad que desea poder gritar, poder ser libre. Poder... poder... no importa. 

-

Alonso no sabe porqué se sube a ese auto. Quizá es porque con la única persona a la que le puede hablar de su verdad es a Gabino. 

Alonso ya no puede, ya no. 

Pero tampoco puede terminar con esta agonía. 

"¿Cómo es hacerlo con un hombre?" pregunta sin saber el motivo. 

Y mientras Gabino le cuenta, el corazón de Alonso se comprime en su pecho, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por la pérdida de algo que jámas va a tener. Es cruel querer volarse los sesos en el auto de su amigo pero la desesperación le impide pensar correctamente. 

"No, no, Alonso," su amigo se apresura a detenerlo. "Suéltala, porfavor, Alonso, no," dice suavemente y con calma le quita el revolver. 

Alonso lo deja antes de caer en sus brazos deshecho en llanto. Si pudiera elegir, se quedaría en estos brazos para siempre. 

"No voy a dejarte solo," murmura Gabino, presionando un beso contra su sien. "No voy a dejarte," repite suavemente. 

Alonso tiembla mientras solloza contra el cuello de su amigo. Gabino le acaricia el cabello cariñosamente y hace sonidos callados para ayudarlo a calmarse. 

Alonso respira varias veces, su corazón lentamente regresa a su ritmo natural. Sus ojos arden un poco y su nariz se siente tapada pero no importa porque Gabino está lo suficientemente cerca como para besar y no parece que vaya a alejarse y- y-

Todo se va al carajo cuando ven a Gregorio y al resto empujando a Mina y Lázaro al bosque y Gabino está corriendo hacia ellos y Dios sabe que Alonso no va a dejar que Gabino se enfrente solo a esto. Así que el rubio recupera el arma y va tras su amigo. 

-

Los balazos duelen más de lo que se había imaginado. Sin embargo Alonso no se arrepiente. Nunca se arrepentiría de salvar a Gabino, aunque le cueste la pierna. 

Alonso se queda inmóvil, no queriendo alertar a Amparo de que sigue vivo. 

Esta situación esun infierno. Pero Alonso supone que alguien tiene que morir para que otros puedan vivir. 

"No, no, no. Alonso," una voz urgente le llama. 

Él abre los ojos, ¿cuándo los cerró?- y mira directamente a la cara preocupada de su amigo. "¿Qué-?"

"Sh, no te muevas," le dice. "Mamá fue por ayuda."

Gabino presiona la herida, lo cual causa un estallido de dolor y Alonso no puede reprimir el quejido. 

"Lo siento, lo siento," se apresura a decir el otro chico. "Es necesario. No puedes perder más sangre."

Alonso sonríe débilmente. "No sabía que además eras médico," intenta bromear. 

Su amigo deja escapar un sonido que es más sollozo que risa. 

"Ey, ey," el rubio levanta una mano que posa en su mejilla. "Voy a estar bien," murmura. 

Gabino traga saliva, su respiración entrecortada."  
Esto es mi culpa," dice en voz baja. "Lo siento."

Alonso niega con la cabeza. "Es culpa de la sociedad," dice en el mismo tono de voz. "Por eso te tienes que ir."

Es el turno de Gabino de negar con la cabeza. "No voy a dejarte," le recuerda. 

"Gabino, por favor," le ruega. 

"Alonso," Gabino susurra, tomando la mano que el otro tiene sobre su mejilla. "¿Sabes? Una de las razones por las que volví eres tú," lo mira directo a los ojos o sea que es la verdad. "No voy a irme sin ti."

Alonso se traga las lágrimas. Aunque bueno, le acaban de disparar así que se le perdonaría. "No puedes quedarte," insiste. "Por favor Gabino. Vete y yo te sigo en cuanto pueda."

Gabino lo mira fijamente sin decir nada por unos instantes. Algo en la mirada del rubio debe convencerlo porque finalmente asiente antes de inclinarse y plantarle un beso rápido que los deja a ambos sorprendidos. 

Gabino se recupera antes. "Está bien," empieza, acariciando su mejilla, " Mi mamá va a decirte dónde encontrarme," traga saliva. "Cuídate por favor y recupérate pronto," dice calladamente, diciendo mucho más con esas palabras. 

Alonso asiente, la sequedad en su boca impidiéndole hablar. Gabino regresa el asentimiento y presiona un último beso en su mano antes de levantarse y correr a su auto. 

-

Alonso pensó que nunca llegaría este día. El día en que finalmente estaría en frente de la puerta de un apartamento en Francia. Tampoco consideró que tendría un bastón cuando llegara ese día. 

La bala dañó la movilidad de su pierna así que el bastón es parte importante de su vida ahora. 

Eso no significa que le guste. 

Es por eso que está vacilando entre tocar o no. Una cosa más que añadir a la pila de inseguridades. 

Pero ya vino hosta aquí, maleta y todo, así que tomando aire levanta una mano y toca la puerta. 

Quisiera cerrar los ojos porque ¿qué tal que la puerta no se abre? ¿Y si, al verlo, Gabino se arrepiente? ¿Y si-?

"Je viens, attends," una voz llama desde dentro. 

El corazón de Alonso comienza a latir más rápido en anticipación. Han pasado dos meses desde el día en el club. Desde el beso. Desde la última vez que se vieron. 

Alonso había pasado un mes en el hospital con nada pero tiempo para pensar. Al principio le disgustó y aterró lo qué descubrió sobre si mismo. Toda su vida había querido a Gabino Falcón y sin embargo casi ocasiona, aunque indirectamente, que lo priven de su libertad. Por venganza, por un sentido erroneo de patriotismo, por vergüenza de si mismo. 

Y a pesar de todo aquí está. Gracias a la ayuda de Mina, sorprendentemente. 

Y la puerta se está abriendo. 

Y Gabino está ahí, frente a él. Sonriendo. 

"No sabía que hablabas frqncés," dice a modo de saludo. 

"Alonso," dice en un suspiro. "Viniste," dice en el tono de quién piensa tener una visión enfrente. 

Alonso baja la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Tú me pediste que viniera," murmura con un encogimiento de hombros. 

"Supongo que una parte de mi pensó que no vendrías," admite algo avergonzado. 

"Lo siento," dice Alonso, considerando la posibilidad que quizá se había tardado mucho y su oportunidad ya se ha esfumado. 

Pero su amigo niega con la cabeza y se inclina para recoger la maleta y hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. 

"Me alegro que estés aquí," dice, dejando la maleta junto al sofá. 

Los pasos de Alonso son más lentos, quizá incluso reservados, mientras se adentra más en el apartamento algo inseguro con el ‘tap tap’ de su bastón. 

"Yo me alegro de estar aquí," dice el recién llegado. 

Una expresión de dolor atraviesa el rostro de Gabino cuando repara en el bastón. "¿Aún te duele?" pregunta calladamente. 

Alonso mira hacia su pierna y el bastón. "A veces," confiesa, suavemente. 

Su amigo se aproxima hacia él, le toma la mano y le besa la palma. "Debí haberte hecho caso y no meterme," dice, refiriéndose a aquél fatídico día. 

Alonso niega con la cabeza y aprieta su mano. "No, si lo hubieras hecho tu mamá estaría muerta," murmura. 

"Pero Lázaro- y tú- tú tendrías tu pierna," su voz tiembla cuando habla. 

A pesar de que Gabino le dijio que sólo eran amigos, Alonso siente un shock de celos correr por su cuerpo. Lo cual lo hace sentir estúpido porque ¿qué clase de persona siente celos de un muerto? 

Gabino debe notarlo porque posa su mano sobre su mejilla. "Alonso," le acaricia la cara. "Te quiero." 

Alonso se traga el sollozo que siente subir por su garganta y pasa un brazo por el cuello de su amigo para atraerlo hacia él. "Yo también te quiero," susurra contra sus labios antes de besarlo. 

Gabino sonríe mientras lo abraza y lo besa de vuelta. 

Alonso deja caer el bastón para poder abrazarlo con los dos brazos. Nunca pensó que podría tener esto, que podría ser valiente, digno. Pero ahora que lo tiene, no va a dejarlo ir.


End file.
